Soul Stealer
by CSIManiac16
Summary: With a witch named Nariko after the beautiful princess Amelia for her soul, would marriage to Prince Arthur help? or would the servants Merlin and Rani have to help using their magic?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Amelia was riding on her grey horse, she was from another kingdom on her way to Camelot to meet King Uther and Prince Arthur as she were to marry the Prince, she was rather excited after only meeting the once she knew he was the right man for her and went to tell her father king David and her mother Queen Juliet, they instantly sent a messenger to Camelot to tell King Uther and he was happy as could be, Princess Amelia's Servant Rani followed behind on a brown horse, when the Princess had met Arthur, Rani had met his servant Merlin and they both had connected simply because they both had magic, but both of them kept it a secret, Princess Amelia and Rani were travelling alone, the Princess hadn't want any guards with her and had asked Arthur to meet her half way, it was rather romantic in a way

After about two days they were finally at Camelot, the horses trotting along a path, once the Princess saw the blonde hair, blue eyes and the muscular figure of Arthur, her perfectly shaped pink lips turned up into a smile, she was happy to see him, the horse soon stopped and Arthur held out his hand to help her off, The princess had long beautiful brown curled hair brushed to the side so it fell down her left shoulder, she wore an elegant cream coloured dress with sequins on and cream coloured heeled shoes, she stepped down, her hair bouncing on her shoulder and she looked up to Arthur with her light brown eyes staring into his, Rani of course was different, she wore a worn out light blue dress, her hair was floating about her shoulders, she hadn't tied it back and she wore dirty blue flat shoes, she was still sitting on the horse, she went to climb off but the strap broke and with a small squeal she fell to the floor

'**She is just as clumsy as you.. Merlin!'**

Arthur said giving his manservant a smirk, Merlin rushed over to Rani and helped her up, she smiled towards him and got up, dusting her clothes down, she gave a sigh but wasn't really that fussed she was used to it as she was awfully clumsy

'_Thank you Merlin'_

Rani said to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek while Arthur and Amelia's backs were turned, Merlin had began to blush, Merlin took Arthur's horse away while Rani followed with Amelia's horse, Arthur had taken the Princess on a tour around the castle, since they would own it one day, Merlin took Rani 's hand and led her to see Gaius, who she loved to see as well since it had been about a year or two since they were last here, Merlin pushed the door open and Gaius was standing at the small table mixing together some herbs obviously making a potion

'_GAIUS'_

Rani called and walked over to him and hugged him, she was glad to see him again, Gaius was quite shocked at the hug but soon registered who it was, and a smile formed on his face

'**Miss Rani, how nice to see you again'**

Gaius said the smile still on his face, the thing was when she first met Gaius she had found out a few months before that she had magic and was struggling to control them, everything had gone bad but Merlin offered to help and with his help she was able to control them, now a year or two on she was much better at controlling her magic

'_Nice to see you too Gaius, hope your doing okay'_

Rani asked politely, Gaius just nodded and continued with his work, she knew how he was, Merlin gave a small laugh and looked to Rani

'How about I show you around?'

Merlin asked, all Rani had to do was give him a smile before they were off

Arthur showed Amelia to her room and smiled towards her, he really did like her, he thought that she was beautiful and would be a strong leader when she became Queen, Gwen walked past to get to Morgana's room, and she looked rather jealous of the fact that Arthur looked so smitten with Amelia

'**I am glad you came back'**

Arthur admitted as he took Amelia's hand and placed a soft kiss on it before letting it go

'**You must be tired from your journey, I will let you get some rest'**

Arthur said as he gave another smile and headed off down the hall, Merlin had walked up the stairs just in time for Arthur to call his name at least twice

'**MERLIN WHERE ARE YOU? MERLIN!'**

Merlin jumped slightly and looked towards Rani who quickly let go of his hand to head into Princess Amelia's room, Merlin sighed and ran down the hall and into Arthur's

'_Yes sire?'_

Merlin asked, knowing he would be told to either clean the horse muck from the stables or to polish his armour, he wished he could have a break to see Rani again and be able to talk to her

'**Merlin, I want you to clean my army's boots'**

Arthur said sternly, authority in his voice, Merlin just nodded and went to collect the boots he would have to clean, Meanwhile in Amelia's room, she was pacing up and down with worry

'_**What am I going to do? I thought Marrying Arthur would help the situation but it's only made it worse, that Witch really wants me dead'**_

Amelia said as she began to sob, Rani felt bad and wandered over pulling her into a hug, she knew she could get Merlin's help

'_Don't worry, I can get Merlin to help'_

Rani admitted, she had told Amelia all about her magical powers and since the kingdom where they come from doesn't allow it either, the princess vowed not to tell anyone as they were such good friends, Rani had been her servant ever since the princess turned 18, simply because Rani was an orphan, both her parents died and she had no one else to live with, Rani was two years younger then the princess, giving her back a rub, Rani was soon out the room though before she left she collected some bed sheets so it looked as though she was going to wash them, at the end of the corridor, she turned a different way and headed off to see where Merlin was, it only took a few minutes to find him, he was sat on the floor scrubbing at some boots

'_Merlin? I need your help'_

Rani said as she put the sheets down and knelt by Merlin soon looking behind her in case anyone had followed, then looked back to him

' _A year ago the Princess had been followed by a witch named Nariko, after asking around the kingdom only one person knew of the witch and I was told Nariko was after the princess for her soul, now she had followed us here, The princess thought it would be a good idea to marry Arthur, of course she is madly in love with him but it turns out it doesn't work'_

Rani explained rather quickly, Merlin's eyes seemed to widen as he quickly scrubbed down the shoes, he knew he had to see Gaius and tell him, Merlin took Rani's hand and they quickly headed off to Gaius and to explain what was happening

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. Chapter 2

-Flashback-

It was the first time that Princess Amelia had been to Camelot, she had to ride with her father King David as he had a meeting with King Uther about their kingdoms unite in trust and peace, both kings were pretty good friends and could trust each other, King David had thought about getting his daughter married to Arthur but he would ask after their meeting for the kingdom, King David rode on a chestnut brown horse, his and Amelia's horse stopped just to witness the sun rising above Camelot, they headed down to the castle with Rani behind having difficulty controlling her horse, as the three of them strode closer to the castle, King Uther, his son Arthur and the man servant Merlin were stood waiting

'Welcome to Camelot my good friend'

Uther called with a smile on his face, this was possibly the only king he could trust, King David got down from his horse with the help of Merlin and walked towards Uther, they simply shook hands in friendship

'It's nice to see you Uther; I want you to meet my Daughter Princess Amelia'

King David said as he helped his daughter down from the horse, she managed to get down and stand by her father's side, a beautiful smile on her face, she courtesy to King Uther, then looked to Arthur, seeing his beautiful face

'This is my son Arthur'

King Uther mentioned and Amelia courtseyed to the Prince who took her hand and gave it a small kiss, Rani was having difficulty with her horse again, she went to climb off but the horse decided to play buckaroo and flipped Rani into the air, she couldn't help but squeal and she landed on the ground with a thud, Merlin quickly ran over and helped her up

'I apologise this is my Servant Rani, she is rather clumsy'

Amelia admitted and seemed to blush at the mention of her servant being clumsy; Arthur couldn't help but laugh and look towards Merlin

'Seems she isn't the only clumsy one'

Arthur mentioned with Merlin giving a roll of his eyes, he helped Rani to Gaius to check that she was fine and didn't have any serious injuries like a broken arm or leg, after founding out that Rani was alright, Merlin decided to take her on a quick tour but before they could get it started the warning bell began to chime, Merlin and Rani looked to each other and soon ran out to see what was going on, it seemed that they were under attack by flying creatures, Merlin could see Arthur and his soldiers trying to attack the creatures with spears and swords but it didn't seem to be working, seeing one head towards them, Rani and Merlin lifted their hands at the same time without knowing it

'FIRIUS'

They called together, both their eyes seemed to glow a golden colour and the creature exploded, Merlin was suddenly shocked and looked towards Rani with confusion and somewhat happiness upon his face

'Y...you have magic too?'

Merlin asked with seriousness simply because if the King found out then it would go against what he stood for and Rani would get executed, Rani looked back to him, her eyes full of sadness yet happiness to find out there was someone else just like her

'There is no time to talk about that right now, we need to save the Prince'

Rani said quickly as she pointed towards the creatures heading towards Arthur and the soldiers, Arthur used his sword to jab at the creature but it didn't seem affected by it, Merlin and Rani went to run towards Arthur but he gave a yell of pain and collapsed to the floor holding his chest, The soldiers surrounded him to protect him, Princess Amelia suddenly came out of nowhere and ran towards Arthur, she had been walking around with her father when the attack happened and they had gone into hiding but seeing the Prince get injured caused Amelia to run out of her hiding place and towards him

'NO PRINCESS!'

Rani called as a creature flew towards her, Rani raised her hand and her eyes turned golden, the creature exploded and Amelia squealed in shock, Merlin did a similar thing and the creature surrounding the soldiers exploded, two soldiers carried Arthur away to see Gaius, Amelia followed after them, there were at least two more left, Merlin managed to destroy one of two creatures but of course there was one left and it was tougher then the rest, it flew around a couple of times and then flew towards Merlin but Rani jumped in the way and she got swiped quite badly around the stomach, deep gashes began to bleed heavily, she fell to the floor and lay there with the dark red blood oozing from her wound, Merlin suddenly felt angry and used magic once more to destroy the last creature, he knelt down by her side and placed his hand over her wound, tears welling up in his eyes as someone like him was dying, Merlin lifted her up into his arms and began to carry her to his room where he lay her on the bed and placed his hand on her wound once more, Gaius was in Arthur's chambers helping him, Merlin kept his other hand on Rani's forehead, not wanting her to die

'Stay with me...Please'

Merlin almost pleaded, he was actually feeling love and trust for Rani although they had only just met but it was like a connection between them

'Medico'

Merlin muttered and his eyes glowed a golden colour but it was brighter then usual probably because he was feeling sad, he removed his hand and watched as the blood stopped and the wound began to heal, Rani seemed to be asleep, Merlin looked to her and smiled while tears fell down his cheeks, he kissed her forehead and got up to go see how Arthur was doing

Arthur was fine now, he was asleep too, perhaps because of the pain and the fight to stay alive, he and Rani fell asleep due to the exhaustion, Gaius was coming out the room when Merlin got there, the warlock walked inside and grabbed Arthur's bloodied clothes to go throw them out or wash them depending on how bad the damage was, he saw Amelia sitting by Arthur's side holding his hand and stroking it with her thumb, waiting till he woke up


	3. Chapter 3

-End flashback-

Rani and Merlin continued running through the halls hand in hand heading to Gaius when the familiar loud voice of Arthur rang through the halls and heavy footsteps heading this way, Merlin and Rani carried on walking but got stopped by Arthur who had come round the corner as he had been with Amelia, Arthur looked to the servants seeing them hand in hand and he raised his brow

'MERLIN! What are you doing?'

The prince asked his voice full of anger, Merlin let go of Rani's hand as quick as he could and tried to think of a good reason as to why they were holding hands in the first place, then Rani spoke

'My hands were cold and Merlin was warming them up'

Rani explained giving Arthur a small smile before wandering off towards Gaius while Arthur watched still confused but decided to push it past his mind, he shrugged and grabbed Merlin by the arm and lead him towards his quarters

'Merlin, my armour needs polishing for my fight this evening'

Arthur said in commanding voice, Merlin gave a heavy sigh and he walked through the double doors of the prince's quarters to polish the armour, Rani headed to Gaius' room to see if he was there, she knocked on the door and walked in seeing that he wasn't there, she decided to check the book of spells and see if she can learn anything new, she headed into Merlin's room, and sat on the bed, she felt bad as Merlin let her have the bed where he had to sleep on the floor but she was grateful, she looked under the bed and pulled the book out, Merlin had told her where it was in case she needed it, as she flicked through the pages she heard a noise with Gaius' voice, she crept towards the door and opened it a tiny bit so she could see, she couldn't believe it, she was out there too, there was someone posing at her, she gasped and stepped out

'IMPOSTER!'

Rani called, Gaius seemed shocked and confused at the same time, the other Rani rolled her eyes and in a flash she was a female with long brown hair, there was a creepy wart on her chin, she wore a long black dress which had rips in certain places, an evil glint in her eyes, but an evil smirk crossed her pale coloured lips

'Tormentum'

The female muttered, her eyes glowed a dark orange and suddenly rope began to surround Rani, she gasped and fell to the floor, the rope began to constrict her breathing as it began to get tighter and tighter, Rani watched as the female then cast a spell over Gaius, he was about to run out the door but the female was faster, Rani suddenly realised who the female was Nariko the witch, she had cast a sleep spell on Gaius and he fell to the floor passed out, every time Rani struggled to get out the rope it only got tighter around her, tears were welling up in her eyes as she was scared, Nariko gave an evil laugh and walked towards Rani, grabbing her top, Nariko dragged her behind a box and placed a blanket over her

'Goodbye Princess Amelia'

Nariko spat, the same smirk on her lips as she changed into Rani and headed out the door, being Rani as best she could, doing odd jobs around the place, Merlin was still polishing the armour when it came to lunch, there was to be a big feast before the fighting commenced, Merlin headed towards the room where there was a large dining table, King David and King Uther sat at either end of the table, Amelia sat beside her father and Arthur sat beside his, they couldn't stop looking at each other and smiling, Merlin stood by Arthur's side pouring his drink, while Nariko as Rani did a similar thing but as she poured it into Amelia's goblet, it bubbled for a few seconds, Merlin watched her carefully wondering what she was doing, the only problem with the morphing spell that Nariko used, it only worked for a while, the affects were starting to wear off, Amelia looked to Rani and raised her brow

'Are you okay Rani?'

Amelia asked with pure worry in her voice, since Rani had began to shake uncontrollably and had grown an ugly wart on her chin, Rani nodded and began coughing, she turned and walked away, since Merlin was suspicious, he headed after her as Rani walked down an empty hallway, Merlin stood behind a wall watching as Rani transformed back to Nariko and vanished with a puff of smoke, Merlin knew this wasn't good and ran back to the dinning room, seeing that Amelia was taking a sip of her drink

'NO STOP! IT'S POISONED'

Merlin yelled causing the happiness to stop and causing everyone to look straight at him, he couldn't help but blush slightly but everyone's gaze fell on the Princess as she began to convulse and fall off her chair to the floor, Arthur got up and ran to her aid, Merlin knew he had to find Rani so he ran out the room, remembering that they were going to Gaius' room so he headed there as he pushed open the door, the wooden frame smacked Gaius on the head, he looked down

'Oh, Sorry Gaius'

Merlin mentioned as he got down and checked his pulse realising he was asleep and would wake when the spell wears off, if it did, he dragged Gaius over to his bed and pushed up onto it, struggling to do so but after a while managed it, he then began to search around his room and Gaius' for Rani but couldn't seem to find her but saw that there was a box covering something, he ran over to it, pulling the box away and pulled the blanket off to see an unconscious Rani, he dragged her out and looked to the rope seeing that it was pretty tight around her

'Ropefortryde'

Merlin muttered causing his eyes to glow a golden colour, then the rope dropped from around Rani and she gasped heavily, then suddenly began to cough, Merlin helped her into a sitting position and she hugged close to Merlin, she began to sob out of fear, he hugged her back and stayed like that, the only thing interrupting the silence was Gaius waking up and mumbling to himself with confusion, Merlin stroked Rani's hair in a comforting way

'Gaius, your needed in the dining room'

Merlin mentioned to the older man, he needed to talk to Rani by herself, he had a plan, and Gaius simply nodded and headed off to the other room, once the older man was gone, Merlin looked to Rani

'We must stop Nariko; she poisoned Amelia and could come back any time in any form'

Merlin mentioned, Rani looked to Merlin and nodded her head, slowly her lips touched his and in a moment they were kissing, possibly for a few minutes before Rani pulled back and smiled, that had calmed her down quite a bit

'We should take turns in watching over her'

Rani mentioned to a dazed Merlin, he still hadn't got over the fact they had kissed, Rani gave a small laugh and slowly stood up, feeling a bit better but felt queasy, she went into Merlin's room and took out her flask sort of thing and took a drink of the water that was inside, she came back with a bit of colour back in her cheeks, she smiled to Merlin but her smile dropped as she wanted to go see her best friend Amelia, taking Merlin's hand, they headed out to her quarters, as they entered they let go of each others hand and saw that the princess did not look well at all, she was shivering and sweating, her skin had turned pale, Gaius was placing a damp piece of cloth over her head to keep her cool, both Kings stood around her bedside staring at her and talking amongst themselves, Rani watched as Arthur got up and headed out, she looked to Merlin then ran out after him

'Sire, I know who did this and I know how to bring her back before it get's worse, a witch has been after the Princess all along, for her soul if we find the Witch and destroy her then it should help Amelia'

Rani mentioned, Arthur raised his brow, he wanted to help save his one true love and he would do that no matter what


	4. Chapter 4

Nariko wandered through the undergrowth her bare feet treading carefully amongst the ground, her intense brown eyes looking from left to right in case anyone was watching or had followed her, she knew that brat Merlin knew what she was up to, she wandered into a darkened cave, though only a white orb was following her for a source of light, she stopped seeing Morgana kneeling by her injured sister Morgause who was laying on the ground sleeping, Nariko wandered closer and bowed to Morgana before speaking

'It is done, the princess will be no more and Arthur will be saddened'

Nariko mentioned, a gruesome smirk spread across Morgana's lips at the thought of her brother in despair and loneliness, just like she almost was, as her own sister was dying slowly

'Good, but I want her fully gone; tonight you must take her soul'

Morgana mentioned as she placed her hand gently against Morgause forehead, giving a small sigh, Nariko nodded

Arthur returned to Amelia's Side, holding her hand, Merlin turned taking Rani's hand looking to her beautiful greeny- blue eyes, Rani knew that look he had an idea

'Rani, I know the cave of crystals, we must go there it will show us where that witch is'

Merlin mentioned, though Rani didn't need any more persuading, they headed out on their horses, Rani followed Merlin and they were soon near the cave of crystals, Rani jumped down first and as Merlin was getting down an arrow got shot through his shoulder causing him to yell in pain and fall from his horse, Rani ran to him and managed to catch him as he fell

'Merlin? Are you okay?'

Rani asked with worry in her tone of voice, she sighed and dragged Merlin into the cave, it was obvious he was not okay as he held his hand around the arrow trying to pull it out, Rani lay him down and knelt down beside him wondering what to do, she gave a deep breathe before yanking the arrow from his shoulder causing him to yell in pain, tears began to well up as she hated seeing Merlin in pain, she stroked his hair softly before taking off her jacket and placing it under his head, she placed her hands over his wound

'Medico'

Rani whispered wanting him to get better but it didn't seem to work, she stood up and looked away feeling as though she couldn't do anything, she looked towards one of the crystals and it began to show images, a dark hooded figure standing over Amelia, the princess dying, a light placed into a jar, Gwaine tied up and being tortured, Gwaine given a truth potion, Arthur coming as the knight in shining armour and fighting the witch, Rani gave a gasp and stumbled backwards, the images replaying in her brain, she turned around and grabbed Merlin pulling him up, she placed her jacket around him and dragged him out to the horses, she managed to put him on the back of her horse then she mounted it, grabbing the reigns of Merlin's horse and headed off back to Camelot

Arthur was watching over Amelia but decided to get up and talk to Gaius so he headed out her chambers and towards the room Gaius lived in, while they spoke a dark hooded figure appeared in the room and made her way towards Amelia, stopping by her side she placed her hand above the princesses body

'Anima furantur'

Nariko whispered and Amelia gave her last breathe as a ball of light escape from her chest, Nariko gave a small evil laugh before putting it in a jar and disappearing little did the witch know there was some left behind, Rani and Merlin got back to Camelot, Rani jumped down and lifted Merlin off, soon dragging him towards his room before calling to Gaius

'GAIUS!'

Rani called and watched as the older man came running out as fast as he could, seeing that Merlin was injured quite bad, he instantly began to help Rani pulling Merlin onto his own bed


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing the Gaius being called, he decided to go back to see how Amelia was doing, but as soon as Arthur walked into the room, he saw that his lover's eyes were wide open full of fear but she wasn't blinking or even breathing, he ran towards her and began to shake her body, soon calling for the guards, they instantly ran into the room seeing that the Princess was dead, one of the guards ran off and instantly the bell could be heard, Arthur kept trying to wake Amelia up but of course nothing was working, the other guard ran off to get Gaius, as Arthur sat there small tears rolling down his cheeks, he saw a small speck of light rising from under the bed. Arthur was slightly confused as the light came towards him, it floated beside his ear

'_Arthur… follow me…. I can take you to the one who took her soul'_

The speck of light whispered into his ear, Arthur wasn't bothered about the fact magic was talking to him, he instantly got up and headed out the room, pulling on his armour, he headed outside for his horse, he clambered up onto it and instantly took off, following the light that was guiding him to the rest of her soul, Seeing that Merlin was getting worse, she decided to get a few things for a remedy knowing one, she told Gaius where she was going and headed out clambering onto her temperamental horse, she wasn't going to let the horse play buckaroo again, she made the horse gallop quite quickly soon getting the beyond the forest to a place of many caves, she climbed off the horse and began to look for the flower he needed, finding a light blue flower, she picked it up and placed it in a little pouch that was round her waist, as she got up she heard the galloping of a horse and hid behind a tree to witness the Prince riding on his stallion of a horse towards what looked to be a cave, her eyes widened although she knew Merlin's life was on the line, the Prince was important, she ran through the forest trying her hardest not to tread on twigs, she watched as the prince was following a speck of light, she frowned wondering what it was though could only guess, she continued to follow him soon seeing him head inside a cave, she knew this was going to end badly.

As Arthur saw the cave he instantly jumped from his horse and headed inside, the speck of light was enough light for him to see in the darkness and he wished he hadn't come alone but he knew he had to for the one he loved, so he could save her life and they can live happily together, he stopped seeing Nariko standing there with a smug look upon her face

'Oh look! It's the prince, come for your lover's soul? Well you can't have it'

Nariko said darkly and gave a cackle of a laugh before casting a spell on Arthur to make him fall asleep

'GIVE ME AMEL….'

The prince then collapsed to the floor as the spell to effect and lay on the ground, breathing heavily as he slept, Rani had seen everything and knew she couldn't fight them alone so she began to run back to her horse jumping up onto it and galloping away, she hoped she hadn't been seen.


	6. Chapter 6

The horse soon skidded to a stop causing Rani once again to fall off landing on her back, she gave a small wince of pain before getting up and running towards where Merlin was, she looked to the pale man giving a small sigh as he seemed to be so much worse then before, her eyes were filled with sympathy, hope and sadness. Rani walked over to Gaius and handed him the little bag full of the herbs and stuff needed to help Merlin, he got out a pot from the shelf and put the herbs inside crushing them a little bit then adding some liquid, Gaius held the pot and closed his eyes, all Rani could do was watch as the contents began to bubble up and froth, Gaius walked over to Merlin and knelt down, Rani helped by opening Merlin's mouth and the liquid got poured inside, Rani and Gaius took a step back watching as Merlin began to cough and splutter but it seemed to have worked as his colour slowly came back and his eyes opened, Rani squealed with delight before running over to Merlin and hugging him tightly

'Merlin! You're alright!

Rani called as she placed a small kiss on his forehead, then her face went serious as she had to tell him about Arthur and the fact he was in a lot of danger

'Merlin I have to tell you something bad… it's Arthur he got put asleep by Nariko, she used a spell and I can't take her on by myself'

Rani explained as she kept her arms wrapped around him but soon stood up and felt a little awkward she should have stopped it but she couldn't. Rani watched as Merlin's eyes widened and he was quick to stand up

'Show me where'

Was all Merlin said causing Rani to give a quick nod of her head, she grabbed Merlin's hand before running out with him, both of them getting on Rani's horse since it would waste too much time getting Merlin's, Rani controlled her horse this time and headed to where Arthur had fallen, Rani stopped the horse a few feet away, the two of them got off the horse before trekking the rest of the way being careful that they didn't make any noise, they looked through the cave to see the Prince lying on the floor, Merlin looked towards Rani thinking of a plan

'I have a plan.. I will distract Nariko while you get the soul and Arthur'

Merlin whispered, Rani nodded her head and watched as Merlin walked from their hiding place and into the cave, his eyes turning the golden colour as rocks fell down hitting Nariko and making her fall to the floor but this only made her angry, Rani ran towards Arthur grabbing him and dragging him out the cave, grabbing the jar with the soul in and dragging Arthur towards the horse, back at the Castle Gaius had heard everything and had rushed off to warn the King immediately, what would the King say? What would his reaction be?


End file.
